


Deflowering the Captain

by britt94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt94/pseuds/britt94
Summary: Virgin Steve x reader





	Deflowering the Captain

You and Steve had been dating for over four months. The super soldier had captured your heart from day one and you’d been in love ever since. You’d joined the Avengers after Fury discovered your powers of elemental manipulation. It had been a little over a year since you first met the team and they had become a second family.

You were currently cuddled up to Steve on your shared floor. After a long day you both decided to relax on the couch with a movie. Looking up him from your position against his side, you smile to yourself. Tonight you were going to sleep with Steve.

You had been trying to get Steve to have sex with you for a couple weeks now. When you first for together he was very adamant on waiting until he was ready to take the next step. You gave him his time and all was well, but lately you just couldn’t help yourself. Steve had a body like Adonis, and you were aching to get your hands on him in bed. You found yourself daydreaming about how you wanted him to touch you, to fuck you. You’d been trying to coax him into bed with you to no avail. He kept insisting that ‘we should wait’ but tonight, you were going to get Steve naked if it was the last thing you did.

You brought your left hand to his thigh and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He turned his head and quirked an eyebrow as you leaned up once more but this time to capture his lips. You started kissing him slowly and deeply, but as he responded you couldn’t help but kiss him with more passion as warmth began to flood your body. Your hand slid higher as you licked his bottom lip, and slid your tongue into his mouth. He gasped and pulled away as your hand brushed against his crotch. He carefully swiped your hand away.

“W-what are you doing?” he stuttered with swollen, red lips. You sighed and turned to face him.

“I thought we could take our relationship to the next level tonight Steve. I-I want you” you said quietly as you moved to kiss him again. He stood up quickly and stared at you.

“(Y/N) I don’t think we’re ready yet!” he exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked nervous.

“Steve, we are. Please, I just wanna show you how much I love you. Unless…am I…do you not find me attractive?” you said the last part slowly looking down. You weren’t as comfortable with your body as you lead others to think.

“Hey no, no that’s not it sweetheart. I promise!” Steve said as he moved to sit next to you.

“Then what is it? Why don’t you want me?”

“(Y/N) you have no idea how much I want you, its just… uh, …I- I’ve never…” he mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Steve, are you a virgin?” you took his hand in yours and met his eyes and he blushed as he nodded his head. “Oh Stevie,” you cooed. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s okay. We can take it slow” you said as you kissed his knuckles.

“R-really?” he asked as you stood and pulled him up with you. You cupped his face and pulled him down to peck his lips.

“I promise Steve. Let me show you how much I love you tonight.” He still looked pretty nervous, but smiled.

“Okay (Y/N)” with that you led him by the hand to the bedroom you shared. Having him sit on the bed with his back to the head board, you slowly crawled up the bed next to him.

“Relax baby, I promise you, there’s nothing to worry about” you said as you pulled him into a searing kiss. Your mouths moved in sync as you kissed him with every ounce of love you felt for him. The kiss soon turned steamy once your tongues began to fight for dominance. Letting Steve lead the kiss, you moved to straddle his hips. Running your fingers through his hair and pulling him closer to you, you felt his hand rest hesitantly on your hips. Breaking the kiss you smiled at him.

“You can touch me Stevie. Its okay” you said as you placed your hands on top of his. He gave your hips a small squeeze. “You can touch me however you want to” you said as you leaned down to kiss and nip as his neck. He emitted a low groan as you found a sweet spot. “You can be loud Steve, don’t hold it in” you murmured against his skin. You leaned back and pulled your shirt over your head. Steve’s face flushed all the way to his ears seeing you so exposed before him. You brought his hands up to your bare breasts and encouraged him as he kneaded them. “mmmm, Steve, that feels so good” you moaned as he rolled your nipples between his fingers. He looked at you as he leaned in to take one in his mouth, gently sucking on the hard bud. Your fingers found their way to his hair as your hips started a slow grind.

“(Y/N)” Steve panted as you started to grind harder against his hardening cock. He was sucking greedily on your other nipple when you pulled away to remove your pants and soon after, his shirt. You left a trail of kisses down his chest, stopping only to tweak and suck his nipples, which you could tell were very sensitive. Grazing his left nipple with your teeth, Steve let out a moan that went straight to your pussy. You turned your attention to his other hard little bud and he let out more of the sweetest sounds you’d ever heard. Ah, ah, ah. You soon continued down your trail kissing down his abs and stomach until you reached his hips.

You sat back up and began working on his zipper. He lifted his hips as you pulled his pants down his legs and palmed his bulge. He hissed at the contact and his hips jerked into your hand instinctively.

“I know that you won’t last long the first time Steve, so I’m going to suck your cock first alright?” you whispered in his ear as your hand rubbed his length through the material. He let out a strangled moan and you silently added ‘dirty talk’ to your list of things Steve liked in your head. You pull his boxers down his legs, releasing his cock. It springs up and slaps against his stomach. You can feel your pussy throb at the sight of it. It’s way bigger that you thought. His long shaft is already leaking precum at the tip. You move in between his legs and plant kisses up and down his inner thighs, ghosting near his balls until you give them a few kittens licks, which has Steve outright whimpering.

“(Y-Y/N), please, nngh” he moans as you reach up to grab his cock in hand.

“Shh, I’m gonna take good care of you Stevie” you say as you lick a stripe from base to tip.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” he pants as you kiss the red, swollen head of his cock.

“Language Captain” you smirk before taking the tip in your mouth. Steve lets out a loud groan of pleasure before you start to suck him into your mouth. You feel his tension start to melt away the more you suck and lick the underside of his cock. He’s babbling now, as you steal a glance up at him. His head has fallen back, red mouth open, eyes shut tight trying to feel every bit of pleasure you give him. You take as much of him as you can into your mouth and stroke what won’t fit in your hand. You feel his cock start to throb in your mouth and you know he’s almost reached his high. You double your efforts and reach down to gently palm at his balls.

“(Y/N) fuck, I’m gonna…nggh mmm gonna…” he moans pushing your head down further on his cock. He half screams your name as he reaches his climax. You continue to suck him through it and swallow every drop of his cum. Sitting up you seen his dazed expression. He looks at you for a split second before grabbing you and flipping you over underneath him in a moment of confidence. 

“Someone’s excited” you laugh, but not for long as you feel the head of his cock brush your wet folds. “Please Steve, I need you” you beg as you reach down and pump him in hand. He leans forward and kisses you hard before reaching down to grasp his cock. Together you guide him to your entrance and he pushes in slowly.

“mmm, (Y/N)” he moans as he pushes in deeper. “You feel so good, nngh, so tight” his breathing already ragged you know he won’t last much longer. Once he’s fully sheathed inside you, you buck your hips for him to move. He slowly starts pulling himself out and then pushing back in, testing himself.

“Please Steve, oh, faster” you moan as you pull him in for a kiss. You feel him start to move faster, pressing deeper each time. He shifts and hits your sweet spot, “Oh, fuck! Mmmm right there, don’t stop.” You attack his neck with your mouth as he starts to pound into you, hitting your G-spot on every thrust. You’re reaching your end and you know he’s close as well. You start sucking on that sweet spot on his neck and he pants out, 

“(Y/N) I’m gonna, fuck, baby I’m gonna cum” you can tell he’s holding off for you and you reach between your bodies to rub your clit.

“Steve!, Oh, fuck I’m cumming!” you announce as you feel your pussy clench down on his cock, the pressure setting him off with a loud shout of your name. He continues to fuck you as you both come down from your highs. Both red, sweating and panting, he pulls out and lays down next to you. You lean over and kiss him softly. He pulls you close and you rest your head against his chest.

“Wow” he mumbles as his arms tighten around your waist.

“Pretty good for your first time huh?” you laugh. You couldn’t wait to break him in, but for now it was nap time….


End file.
